As is known in the art, a radio frequency (RF) receiver is an electronic device that receives RF signals (typically through an antenna) and converts the information carried by the RF signals to a usable form. As is also known, in some systems, RF receivers are complex electronic systems that are required to meet strict performance specifications. One performance parameter that is sometimes difficult to achieve in an RF receiver is linearity. In general, nonlinear operation within an RF receiver can result in the generation of nonlinear distortion components (e.g., harmonics and inter-modulation products, etc.) in an output signal of the receiver.
When both strong and weak signals are presented to a receiver input, nonlinear artifacts can be generated by the strong signals that can interfere with and/or possibly mask the weak signals at the receiver output. Techniques are therefore needed for reducing or eliminating nonlinear artifacts in a receiver output signal. It is generally desirable that the suppression of nonlinear artifacts be performed in a low power manner.